Miroku's Journal
by SassyAngel
Summary: Short little ditties written from the point of view of everyone's perverted monk. And it's not a diary! So please read and review.
1. Green Tree Day

Disclaimer Now, I don't own Inyuasha nor any of its characters. So there!

**Miroku's Journal (It is not a Diary Shippo!)**

**Green Tree Day-** (A Little After Sunrise) Kagome insists that today is September 4, though I disagree with her. That is the day in her era, with all of its strict rules and tall buildings with no trees. I believe in this day and age that nothing is set in stone, so the day 'Wednesday' has nothing to do with me. I am simply not interested in facts like that. Days should be named something cheerful, and since there seems to be an abundance of green trees (though this is basically everyday), today shall be named after them. I have discussed this with Shippou, who agrees with me and asked if tomorrow could be 'Shippou' day. I have told him I would consider, though I thought perhaps I would name it something nice. Like Not-Being-Attacked-By-Demons-So-We-Can-Rest Day, but it is highly unlikely. Still, I am hopeful.

Ahem. Perhaps I should state who I am and why I am even writing in this thing that Kagome says is a 'notebook'. Apparently, in her world, it is common place to have a little blank book bound with 'paper' that is much more thin and lined than the scrolls I have seen. And supposedly, these notebooks have no real purpose unless the person who bought them decides to use them for something. Kagome said that this was supposed to be her history notebook, but since she saw how interested I was in these notebooks, she gave me one. She told me she could get another one anyway, since they are only fifty cents.

Note to self: Find out what fifty cents is and then give it to Kagome. Or grope her when Inyuasha isn't looking. For a half demon not at all interested in the girl from another era, he is too protective of a woman he claims is not his.

Still, Kagome insisted perhaps I should write all my thoughts and days down in this 'journal' so that one day my children (no luck yet, but I am optimistic and my good looks assure some woman shall soon succumb to my wiles) can see what kind of person I was. I don't see what's wrong with having my wife (hehe) tell them about me, though if she is someone as jaded as Sango (she's been shooting me suspicious looks ever since I started writing, but mostly because I've been making an effort to whisper in a tone that suggests conspiracy with Shippou), perhaps this is wise. Not that I would marry Sango anytime soon. Well, maybe... hmm... certain parts of her

But moving on, I will introduce myself. My name is Miroku, a monk who is fortunate to travel with Inuyasha (half demon who is on a quest to become full demon or make Kagome or Kikyo his woman), Shippou (full demon who likes to draw with these 'crayons' Kagome brings us), Kagome (reincarnation of Inyuasha's priestess friend, Kikyo, who lives in modern day something or other who brings us nice things, like Ramen), and Sango (who is, might I add, the loveliest... addition to our party, and also the most lonely, but I could fix that )... hehe.

Perhaps I should also explain to you why I am so devilishly handsome. I have a flawless complexion, smooth pale skin that would make the moon turn green with envy, sleek black locks that form the smallest of ponytails at the nape of my neck, big blue eyes that are always twinkling with mischief that can also turn a soulful dark blue if I'm so inclined, and the fact that I'm taller than Inuyasha. Not very women really like short men, for you information.

Still, my hands aren't very smooth, with the digging of graves and knocking demons unconscious with my staff, which doesn't help my hands at all. I do have very slender and nice looking fingers. At least, I'd like to think so. Besides, calloused hands are fashionable now, are they not?

But, even with all of my perfections, I still have not managed to procure a woman who would be willing to bear my child. And why not? It's not like I'm Inuyasha, with a bad temper and fangs. Or claws. Though I suppose I do have something worse, but I don't feel like talking about it.

Even if I do have a horrendous gaping vacuum in the palm of my hand, it's not like I want it there. In fact, I need to create an heir because of the very reason, but I don't want to talk about that. Not yet anyway.

Besides, Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting again, which means today will be a relatively peaceful day today. It is my duty as a monk who believes profoundly in peace and the well being of others to go and gloat that I have no real women troubles while Inyuasha has more than a hand full, but no woman.

**Green Tree Day** (Noon)

Not much to report except a minor demon encounter. Did I mention how much I love those? It's always a good way to sneak a peek or two of Sango at her best. Lovely chocolate brown eyes narrowed in concentration, raven black hair pulled in a stylish ponytail, and did I mention her demon exterminating suit? Though I don't mind the innocent village girl look she has, the demon exterminating suit is one short step away from total leather dominatrix. Very fetching, very nice. Of course, when I point this out to Sango, she only rolls her eyes at me and tries to hide her smile.

Note to self: Get Sango to smile more often without having to say something particularly perverted that is usually accompanied by a painful slap. Still, I suppose any physical contact is better than none. Besides, I have a feeling Sango's hits are her way of displaying affection.

Currently, we are resting. Or rather, me, Shippou, Kirara, and Sango are resting. Kagome is studying for another one of those awful things she refers to as 'exams'. It seems that she frequently has one of those and in my opinion, I think that her 'teachers' should just do her a favor and bite her head off. It seems as effective as those tests and much more quick and painless. Poor Kagome.

And Inuyasha, who is in a foul mood since Kagome refused to let him do something or other, is perched in a tree, scouring the expanse of land with his gold eyes. Of course, Inuyasha is always doing something like this, for he hates to be caught off guard and always likes to know something before we do. Another one of his quirks of his being half-demon, but he forgets that Sango or I usually sense something just as soon as his nose does. Oh well, I suppose he needs something to make him feel better after Kagome and his frequent lover's fights. Not that I would ever tell him that of course. I would like to keep my body intact.

"Hey Miroku," Shippou is jabbering, waving his crayons in the air, "can I borrow your notebook?" I frown huffily at him, not sure if I trust him with this. Already I have put down some of my thoughts and am a bit attached to it. Though only a tinge. As much as I know Shippou would leave the pages I have written on alone, I would not like to get my journal back only to find it has pictures of Kagome in a cat outfit or something. As interesting as that would be, Inuyasha would have my head and wouldn't piece together it is Shippou's creative spirit, not my perverted imagination.

I tear out a page to satisfy him, when I notice Sango is looking at me, her gaze sad. I want to say something, anything to get her to smile, but I can't seem to think of anything. She's not really looking at me anyway, but rather, I'm in the place that her eyes are resting. I wonder what she's thinking about, but I won't ask. Sango respects my privacy, and I do the same. Except for maybe her personal bubble.

I smile and wave at her, and she snaps back to reality, looking a bit annoyed at me, but it's better than her sad expression. Her melancholy gaze never fails to get me a bit distressed.

Even if Sango isn't as cheerful as Shippou or loud as Kagome, one can always tell when she's feeling unhappy. Her usually blank mask cracks for just a moment and her eyes become a well of shimmering sadness. It's enough to break anyone's heart, if they care to gaze upon her then.

She notices that I'm still looking at her, and she inclines her head in a sort of half nod half shake that means she's fine. How strange that even though we rarely talk to each other about the meaning of our lives and such, I can almost understand her perfectly. Well, the side she chooses to show. The calm, cool, collected Sango who won't let anyone get in her way and is stronger than anyone I know in terms of will.

Think I'll close now. Perhaps I can cheer up Sango and get something in return. Something other than a slap.


	2. Pull Inuyasha's Ears Day

**Pull Inuyasha's Ears Day- **(Almost Noon) Or as Kagome insists I write, September 9, Monday. She says it will be a big help if I write down the dates so she can remember when she has a test and devote that much time and effort to studying. Still, she says it's fine with her if I name my own days since it is my own journal. Shippou is sulking that it is not Shippou day, but brightened a bit when I told him perhaps I can have two Shippou days instead of one.

Today basically started off as normal. After everyone had stirred from a restful sleep on the hard ground and Shippou had started a fire, all of us sat around waiting for Kagome's Ramen to cook. I have to admit, this future fare suits me well, though perhaps Inuyasha is the one who was most eager to have it in his stomach. He kept glaring at the pot as if it was it's fault that Ramen wasn't being cooked fast enough, and only snorted when Kagome said it would be done in a minute. Of course, knowing Kagome and her futuristic sayings, a minute could range from a second to hours, though I dare not say something like that when it concerns Inyuasha and his Ramen.

So, all of us were sitting in our normal little circle, Inuyasha right in front of the pot to the point of kissing it, Kagome sitting next to him and occasionally stirring said pot and muttering things about a certain half demon, with Shippou next to her, humming as he waited for his Ramen to cook and occasionally adding more to the fire, Sango sitting next to Shippou but a little away from all of us, dressed in her innocent village girl clothing with her eyes closed, and I sit next to Sango, watching warily as Inuyasha mentally willed the Ramen to cook faster, but instead making him look like a big bug eyed crazy thing that loves the cooking pot. Hmm… perhaps I should ask Shippou to draw this in journal, for it would be quite entertaining.

Anyway, after we had eaten our fill, we cleaned up camp which is always an event. One would think that a temporary stopping point would be easy to conceal, but not for someone as picky as Inuyasha, who's not used to covering other people's tracks along with his own, so he is almost constantly paranoid we missed something that our 'enemies' could find. So basically, the morning was spent with Sango insisting that we had picked up everything, while Inuyasha was certain we had left something or other and if we didn't make sure this place was spotless, we'd attract numerous demons.

Meanwhile, Shippou was dowsing the fire, Kagome was cleaning the breakfast utensils, and I was making sure the campsite had no real trace of us being here. Occasionally Sango would stop insisting something to Inuyasha to help, shaking her head and giving me a look that clearly stated she was annoyed, but somewhat happy. Sango doesn't raise her voice often, and these morning arguments mainly consist of her being cool headed and the volume of Inyuasha's voice continuing to rise until Kagome tells him to sit, which gets us all laughing. Then we all promptly start leaving so Inuyasha, having no one to slave under him anymore, has to follow no matter how much we leave behind.

And this routine happens basically every morning, though it always seems to get more and more amusing.

Now that I've written everything of significance down, I will tell you why today is Pull Inuyasha's Ears Day.

Shippou and Kirara are full demons. Inuyasha is a half demon. Sango, Kagome, and I are mere mortals. Our group is very diverse, which is why things like Inuyasha's ears being pulled can happen. If we were in a group of say, all half demons or all demons, things like this would never happen. Or even if we were in a group of all humans, but I suppose I should start.

Kagome and Sango were talking about trivial things, until loud, hysterical laughter started erupting from those two to the point where it could not be ignored. Inuyasha was clearly suspicious of their activities, sent sharp glances in their direction, only to be rewarded with more laughter. Shippou, who is one that doesn't like to be left in the dark, quickly scampered up Kagome's shoulder and listened too. Soon all three of them were laughing which left me to wonder also, so I slowed down my pace to join them.

And this was the basic conversation that followed:

**Devilishly Handsome and Utterly Irresistible Me (DHUIM):** How are you this lovely morning ladies?

**Shippou:** Ahem!

**DHUIM:** And full fledged fox demon.

**Shippou:** (content look) on face Hey Miroku, is today Shippou day?

**DHUIM:** I wouldn't know. I haven't written anything in my journal yet.

**Sexy Sango (Hmm… I like the sound of that):** Shippou day?

**Kagome (Couldn't think of anything flattering that began with a K):** You didn't know? The notebook he's been scribbling has the names of the days he comes up with. The last one was tree day or something like that.

**DHUIM:** Green Tree Day my lovely Kagome, or September fourth if I remember correctly. Still, I have come back here to offer you fine ladies and demon my company and perhaps to understand why you all are giggling like a pack of hyena demons.

**Sexy Sango:** Kagome was telling us about what happened the first time she met Inuyasha. Well, when he was still pinned to the tree anyway.

**DHUIM:** Oh really? (Must have looked and sounded perverted, for Kagome instantly turned beat red, Shippou burst into more fits of laughter, and Sango gave me a displeased look)

**Kagome:** Honestly Miroku! Nothing happened! All I did was tug on his ears.

**DHUIM:** And how did you tug on his ears exactly? (This must have also sounded perverted for Sango looked ready to hit me) I mean, why did you tug on his ears?

**Kagome:** I'd never seen a half demon before. Besides, his ears looked so weird… I wanted to tug on them to make sure they were attached to his head.

**Sexy Sango:** Now that you mention it, his ears do look rather… tuggable. (Is this even a word?)

**Kagome:** (giggling) Yea, well you didn't see what happened when he followed me home. Usually my mother is fully against me bringing boys, half demon or no, home, but she took one look at Inyuasha and thundered, "Are those real?" And then she started yanking on them! It was priceless!

**Group:** (loud laughter)

**Irritated Inuyasha:** What are you doing back here? Huh? What's so funny?

**Shippou:** Nothing Inuyasha! Kagome's just telling us a story.

**Irritated Inuyasha:** (glare) What kind of story? eyes (Kagome suspiciously while she tries not to burst out into laughter)

**Sexy Sango:** Inuyasha?

**Irritated Inuyasha:** What!

**Sexy Sango:** Can I… tug on your ears?

**Group except Irritated Inuyasha:** (loud laughter)

**Irritated Inuyasha:** Get near my ears and I'll bite your fingers off!

**Kagome:** Sit!

From there, we basically tortured Inuyasha by tugging on his ears, though it wasn't half as bad as his screaming. Honestly, someone would have thought we were murdering him or something. However, I will admit that Shippou seemed to enjoy the exercise a bit too much, and might have gotten carried away, but by the time Inuyasha had gotten up, we were all out of his Wind Scar range. Hehe. All in all, today was a very good day. I love it when Kagome asserts herself and Sango says something playful that can be taken in a wrong way. Very, very good day today.

Note to Self: Never ever let Shippou near my ears or anything else that might hurt when tugged upon.


	3. Shippou Education Day

**Shippou Education Day-** (Mid Afternoon) Kagome says that she has some big test week coming up, and that it starts on September 26, so I have made sure to note that it is September 22. Shippou is also very pleased that I have kept my promise and has included his name in the day title, though he is curious to know if any day will be just 'Shippou' day. I have informed him that if I gave him three days, I would have to give everyone else the same amount, including perhaps, the green trees. Shippou seemed a bit saddened that he would not be special if this was to occur, and agreed to be content with only two days, as I have promised I would not give anyone else two days.

It was one of those long time since I sat down to write in this journal, and for that I apologize. Not much has been happening these past few days, except for the occasional interference of Naraku and his pets. Fortunately, I didn't get ill having to use the curse Naraku inflicted on me… but I will save that entry for another day.

Still, I shall start with why this day was named after Shippou, or more likely, his antics. We met with another one of Naraku's incarnations, children, toys, organs (quite possibly they are kidneys), eyebrow hairs, or modes of transportation (or whatever they really are), Kagura. Of course, because of my battle and poweress (with a little help from Inuyasha and Sango), we ultimately succeeded with no real mishap. As soon as she fled, however, I cracked a rather witty joke concerning Naraku and how he could possibly birth a demon such as she when there was no real place for her to come out (or was there?), which left most everyone in stitches. Except for Shippou.

Now, it is very easy to forget that even though Shippou is perhaps older than most of us, that he is still, in human years, still only **five**. And Shippou, even though he is about only five, is a very intelligent being, and in years to come I am sure that he will be a genius or something of that nature. But right now, he is only five, no matter how well he has us fooled. So we were all a bit startled and shocked when Shippou asked in a loud voice, "Where do babies come from?"

We all glanced uneasily at each other, and this is the basic conversation that followed:

**Irritated Inuyasha:** You don't know where babies come from?

**Small Shippou:** Would I ask if I did?

**Keen Kagome **(as in eager, though sometimes she is very sharp. This is not one of those times) What!

**Small Shippou:** Where do babies come from?

**Irritated Inuyasha:** Yeah Miroku, where do babies come from?

**DHUIM:** Excuse me? I think it was to you whom Shippou was addressing the question to.

**Irritated Inuyasha:** Well you were the one who brought it up!

**DHUIM:** It is not my responsibility to educate demons on the workings of mating. You would be much more suited for doing the job Inuyasha, seeing as you are more near his species anyway.

**Irritated Inuyasha:** Aren't you the one who's always asking every women we come across to bear his child? You'd probably know more about this than me!

**Small Shippou:** Kagome, where do babies come from?

**Keen Kagome:** (turning several different interesting shades of red) Um… well… ah… you see… they um… when two people…

**Irritated Inuyasha:** You should just spit it out Miroku! You brought it up and you're always talking about it. What's so bad about telling it to a little kid?

**DHUIM:** It's different when your audience is a small child who is only hearing this information for the first time and is neither your child nor your woman's.

**Irritated Inuyasha:** What do you mean 'your woman's'? Shouldn't it be yours in the first place?

**DHUIM:** Yes well, there are instances when a husband cannot properly provide his wife the materials to procreate, or the instance that the wife is infertile.

**Small Shippou:** What's infertile? And were do babies come from!

**Keen Kagome:** (has settled for the very dashing shade of tomato red) Shippou, this really isn't the question to be asking right now. Especially out in the open. Could we wait until we get to a village or set up camp?

**Small Shippou:** (looking as irritated as Inuyasha) What's the big deal? Where do babies come from and what is infertile! Huh!

**Irritated Inuyasha:** Now look what you've done! You got the kid asking more stupid questions! Why don't you just tell him and we can get on with our lives?

**DHUIM:** It is not a subject I feel free to discuss with Shippou of all people. Besides, he seems to like you best.

**Irritated Inuyasha **(simultaneously Shippou) **with **He does not!

**Small Shippou **(simultaneously with Inuyasha) I do not!

**Keen Kagome:** (has now changed to crab apple red) Can't we just talk about this later?

**Small Shippou:** Where do babies come from!

**Irritated Inuyasha:** C'mon Miroku, where do babies come from?

**DHUIM:** I refuse to rise to your bait.

**Irritated Inuyasha**: You'll rise to it if I toss you in the air Miroku! Just tell the kid about the birds and the bees and we'll be fine!

**Small Shippou:** WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM?

**Sexy Sango:** Enough!

Now, no one had really noticed that Sango had been quiet throughout our stuttering, and to tell you the truth it was quite odd. Sango usually interjects a word or two about any subject, and I would think she would at least hit me for Inuyasha bringing up the fact that I am a shameless flirt (and a very good one at that), but she had not. Now that I recall the event, she had even looked a bit sad.

Still, her raised voice (which I have mentioned does not happen often, though if we were to spend a night together… hehe…) had the desired affect and all of us were effectively silenced, even Inuyasha. Now that we were all staring attentively at Sango, who had a hand rubbing her temples, as if she was going to have a major headache.

Sexy Sango: Shippou, babies come from a man and a woman, or a female demon and a male demon, or a female/male demon and a human male/female. And a baby is created from them because…

And we all listened rapt, as if this was the first time we heard it, as Sango explained in a gentle and matter of factly voice about how a man and a woman got together and gave birth to a baby. I never knew that Sango knew so many words to simply describe procreation. Still, she explained it rather well, with tact, her face not at all red as she stopped occasionally to listen to Shippou's questions. Even though she didn't go into fine detail or answer every question Shippou had (a few of them made even Inuyasha's ears turn red), it was obvious Shippou was satisfied with her explanation.

Amazed and a bit interested in how Sango explained this delicate subject so well where the rest of us faltered, I waited until Shippou had skipped ahead with Inuyasha and Kagome (pestering them, no doubt, about if Inuyasha ever poked Kagome with his 'baby maker'), I slowed to talk to Sango. I was impressed with Sango, and decided right away that if I had my children (the progress for which has been slow mostly because we have not been to a village in weeks), Sango would be allowed to point out to them the finer details of child bearing.

Note to self: The fact that Sango can talk to Shippou about these things adds to her tremendous appeal. If I find out any more of Sango's hidden talents, I might just have to kiss her or perhaps practice some of the activities Sango described. Hehe.

"My Sango," I said, "it was absolutely brilliant the way you handled Shippou. However did you manage such a feat?" Sango flushed, something she had not done during the uncomfortable talk with Shippou, and I prided myself on that fact. Proof that I was utterly irresistible.

"I… had to explain it to Kohaku. About the birds and the bees as Inuyasha put it. Father… he was uncomfortable with the subject and my mother…" I said nothing, not wanting to make Sango go any place in her past she did not wish to go.

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and startled, she looked up at my touch, searching my face for any sign that I was comforting her for any physical reasons. When she found none, her face softened, and she smiled hesitantly at me. But a hesitant smile from Sango is more beautiful than a village full of village girls. Hmm… well, as long as they're not scantily clad village girls anyway.


	4. Musings 1

**Musings #1-** (Dusk) It is September 25, and I have decided that instead of making it a day, that I shall instead start a long string of evaluations. I find it rather necessary to keep my sanity to do these, since writing them down on paper makes them seem so much more normal instead of having these questions crash noisily around in my head.

There are times in life where it feels the whole world is just way too small or way too large to pay any heed to a simple monk such as myself. It is either in my favor or is not, there really is no in between. Unfortunately, today was one of the days where the world almost seemed tipped in someone else's favor.

I know I shouldn't use simple excuses like that, but it does seem to make me feel better, if not a bit insignificant. It's not like I think the world revolves around me, but sometimes it's so easy to forget that a dose of reality is always unpleasant. And it is such a shame that I'm this depressed, since last week was a horribly happy week for me, and now nothing that has happened for the last few days has been able to brighten my day.

Not even the fact that since Kagome noticed my melancholy decided to give me extra Ramen rations despite Inuyasha's voiced protests. Nor the fact that Shippou has, since our little educational talk, pestered everyone's favorite half demon with very personal questions about his 'baby maker' that, interestingly enough, has attracted Kagome's attention, non-stop for about three days now. Nor the fact that Sango has told me that if I need anyone to talk to, she is always willing to listen to me as long as I don't make a pass at her.

Well, okay, the last thing was quite lifting, but unfortunately, most of the reason why I've been feeling so downhearted these days is because of the seductress Sango herself. It is not like it's her fault, since she doesn't like to hurt anyone's feelings intentionally, and the circumstances which cause me so much pain could not have been controlled by anyone, but still… Somehow it disturbs me, though perhaps I should explain before my hand gets tired of writing all this down.

It started with a simple peasant village, where I was telling fortunes to all the gorgeous women (many of whom I had used my patented 'will you bear my child?'). Sango was with Shippou, frowning at the activity, eyeing all the girls with jealously I'm a bit prideful to say, and looked about ready to yell at me or just leave, when she was approached. By two young fellows whom I had been keeping a slight eye on for a while with a bit of disinterest. I had seen them lingering around the line where the women stood giggling and waiting, though I had presumed that they were simply jealous of the crowd I had attracted or were over protective brothers ready to attack me as soon as I finished with the women and had dismissed them easily.

However, this was admittedly not the case as soon as I saw them saunter over to where fair Sango was. Now, I am not one to view things with a jealous eye, nor will I with hold the truth to make men out to be what they are not, so I will be quite frank. And if I clouded the truth, no one would suffer from it except for perhaps, myself. So, I say with a clear eye that these two men were quite attractive to the female population, and because of the way they approached Sango, also happened to be looking for a spouse.

Now, I was too far away to hear their conversation, but from the look on Sango's face, she was flattered. She laughed far more for them in a span of about one or two hours than she ever did with an afternoon spent with me. And she didn't hit one of them, even once. She never even told them to go away. And, apparently emboldened by their success with Sango, the pair both asked Sango if she would like to stay in their village for a while. They were being plagued unmercifully with demons, they insisted, even though Inyuasha had cleared the area on the way there, and plus, the men added, there was a festival to be held soon. A nice festival that would be fun and exciting.

Sango was smiling throughout this all, her eyes sparkling like they rarely do, her expression one of pure happiness and amusement. And as if sensing my eyes on her, she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, glancing at me. Our gazes brushed for a brief moment, and it is possible Sango wasn't even looking at me at all, but as soon as she turned back to the two men, her smile widened even more.

"I would love to," she had said, "I would love to." Not, 'I would like to, thank you', or 'that is very kind you, yes I will stay', or even 'of course', but 'I would love to'. She would love to. As if nothing would please her more to spend the rest of her life in this small, boring, boy infested village and go to their fruitless little festival. As if the life she was leading right now was not important. As if the company in her life was not important. As if… her friends were not important. And perhaps that's when I got angry, or even hurt. That she would stay with these two unknown boys and love doing so and never once smile that way for her friends she's been with through the worst times.

That's when I got up and told the ladies quite briskly that I would tell more fortunes a little later (thank you for your time), and headed over to the group. Of course, the men both looked a bit startled by my rapid and rather noisy entrance as I positioned myself next to Sango. Both men looked at each other and shrugged, while Sango only arched an eyebrow at me. She could tell the smile I had plastered on my face was fake.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," I said as pleasantly as I could without hitting both of them upside the head with my staff, "if you excuse us, Sango and I have some important issues to discuss." And without waiting for either of them to reply, I grabbed Sango's arm and led her away. As soon as we were out of their sight, Sango put a hand on her hip and gave me a hard look that I suppose was to read my mind. And it probably would have worked if I hadn't looked away at that exact moment.

"Important issues Miroku? I can't think of anything that could be so pressing as to draw you away from the potential mother of your children." Sango said sarcastically, while I tried hard not to say anything that would give away the fact that I was angry. Yes, angry sounds much more righteous than jealous.

"You know we can't stay here for their festival." I snapped, without meaning to for it betrayed the emotion I had tried to keep in check. The emotion I had often seen on Sango's face when the line of women I usually drew would flock to me. The emotion that I had loved seeing in Sango even though it was a bit wrong because it told me she actually cared for me. That she actually cared for what I did.

"Why not? It sounds like fun. A welcome change from the road and all the fighting." She smiled at me, a cool small smile that was bordering on a smirk. "Besides, you can even set up a fortune telling booth, Shippou can play all the games, Kagome can finally participate in a festival, and Inuyasha… well, I suppose he can stay if he really wants to." But those weren't the real reasons she wanted to stay, were they? Convenient excuses was what I saw them as, and it angered me that she wouldn't come out and be honest with me. The real reason she wanted to stay here, her past, and how she really felt for me. For once, I was tired of these games. And it showed in my tone of voice.

"What if I don't want to stay?" Sango shrugged, as if brushing off the coldness in my voice.

"You are your own person. You can stay, you can go, but I would like to stay." And the others did too. No one would support my wishes to move on, but then again, no one had seen what I had seen. And what was worse was the fact that everyone had a good time, Sango especially. I hardly saw her that day of the festival which lasted well into the night. And when I did see her, she was with one of those two men, and she was almost always laughing. I wanted so badly to tell them to leave, to find some other woman to practice their wiles at because Sango wasn't interested in them. That Sango didn't need them. But I couldn't, because even if I was horribly angered at both of those men, they made Sango laugh. They made her laugh so much more than I ever have. They made her smile and giggle and even turn red without having to make lewd jokes. They accomplished all I ever wanted to do without seeming to think a second thought about it. The fact that even though they could have any woman in the village, they chose to woo Sango, and Sango… she was fine with that. She loved it. And because of that, because Sango was obviously having such a good time, I said nothing. I said nothing and seethed. Because now I knew how Sango felt whenever she watched the women in a village line up for me. And I didn't like it one bit.


	5. Hot and Heavy Day

**Hot and Heavy Day-** (Near Midnight) or October 5. Hehe.

First I want to apologize for the last entry I wrote. Now that I look back at it, I seem horribly selfish and incredibly enamored with Sango. Well, enamored perhaps isn't the best way to describe it. Possessive, yes, that is the word. I was almost like Inyuasha possessive only I had no real cause to be. Sango is after all, a free woman, and I am a free man, and we do not belong to each other or anyone else for that matter, but still…

It's not like I'm not enamored with Sango though, because I am, do not get me wrong, but I…we….she…perhaps…I… it is hard to explain. It seems like everything about her is so confusing these days. Women in general are confusing now that I think about it. Then again, when are they ever easy to understand? Still, I will reinstate that the best things are worked hard for, and I have no doubt that working for fair Sango will not be any different. Hehe.

But thank the heavens our relationship is nowhere near as awkward or immature as Inuyasha's and Kagome's. I'd like to think that both of us are too mature for that.

And before any of your thoughts stray to places that are best left uninhibited (except for the few and the proud, also including yours truly), I shall explain to you the meaning of this day. Other than the fact that it was unbearably hot, tensions ran high and tempers were flaring today. Kagome had, apparently, done rather poorly on her tests I have mentioned before, and therefore her and Inuyasha were constantly at each other's throats. Poor Inuyasha, if he ever wants to woo either Kagome or any woman for that matter, he must learn to be a bit more sensitive.

It's a shame that he does not realize nor cope well with the fact that Kagome does have a life that has nothing to do with any of us. Even though he is the only one who has been to Kagome's era, he seems to understand it the least. For Inuyasha, if it doesn't have forests or innocent townspeople to save or at least a fighting challenge, nothing is interesting.

Anyway, as if to add to the mix, Kouga caught a whiff of Kagome's scent, and therefore had to make his presence known. Now Kouga, even if he is not incredibly brave nor incredibly strong, is always after Kagome and even has the audacity to call Kagome his 'woman' right in front of Inuyasha, which is a death sentence.

Kouga happened to meet our fair Kagome when he kidnapped her (like everyone else does now that I think about it), and for some reason, has become quite smitten with Kagome. I personally think half of his fun in pursuing Kagome is annoying Inuyasha, and though I think his intentions for Kagome are as pure as a wolf demon's can get, he certainly does not have Inuyasha's brute strength. Instead, he possesses a lightening quickness and is much more agreeable than Inuyasha is.

Now that those introductions are out of the way, I shall now explain the title as it seems I must always do. Like Kagome says, my mind is often 'in the gutter'.

Whatever a gutter is, it does not sound nice. In fact, it sounds a bit dirty and disgusting. Would ask Kagome except the fact that speculating is a very amusing thing to do on the road, especially if the scenery is nothing but green trees, the lovers ahead are quarreling, Sango is ignoring me for some reason unbeknownst to me, and Shippou is asking me about my 'baby maker'.

Another Note to Self: Just ask what fifty cents is and what a gutter is. Later.

But, back to the story. As I was saying, Kouga had appeared in front of Inuyasha, and was hitting mercilessly on Kagome, who takes it all in stride. And from what Sango tells me, she also has a young man named Hojo waiting on her hand and foot at home also. Poor Kagome, having to beat back all these rowdy young males off of her with a stick. I wonder how she does not go crazy with her own good looks, but then again, if I killed the most sexiest person alive, I would be forever in trouble, for suicide is looked down upon.

Well, Kouga was making his usual comments about how nice Kagome looked and Inuyasha kept seething and Shippou was asking Kouga about his 'baby maker' which to our surprise, the wolf demon didn't seem to mind answering, and Sango was out and about somewhere. That Sango, such a wandering soul. It would be good to tie her down, in more ways than one. Hehe. Hmm…

Anyway, finally Kouga's comments got to the place where Inuyasha could no longer keep silent (which was very early today, and mostly because of the weather and possible 'baby maker' competition), he exploded.

Basic Conversation:

**Infuriated Inuyasha **(I have decided a change in some adjectives was in order, and 'irritated' just doesn't describe Inuyasha sometimes) Say one more thing to Kagome, and I swear I'll kick your ass! Don't you have other people to annoy?

**Kouga **(I have opted to giving nice little describing words a certain few. Plus the fact that I could not think of any 'k' words that would accurately describe Kouga) If you haven't forgotten you mangy mutt, Kagome's my woman. I don't need your permission to talk to her.

**Keen Kagome **(This time meaning that she is very sharp) sensing another fight about to break out Hey you two, not again…

**Shippou and I:** (also sense fight and have good sense to start inching away slowly as to not attract enough attention and enrage the beasts further)

**Infuriated Inuyasha:** And you! Letting him flatter you like that and even giggling! Always protecting him and letting him get away! Well one of these days he's going to get what's coming for him!

**Kouga:** Hah! Like a pathetic half demon like you could actually harm me!

**Keen Kagome:** Hey! Unlike someone I know, Kouga's nice and I like having him around!

**Kouga:** (smirking/snickering behind Kagome) I guess we know who she likes better too.

**Infuriated Inuyasha:** Feh! I'll show you who my Tetsaiga likes best! (draws said sword, even though it really doesn't change since no mortals are really being protected)

**Kouga:** (gets into a fighting stance)

**Keen Kagome:** Both of you, stop this right now! I don't like either of you better than the other. (in a smaller voice) Well, most of the time anyway…

**Sexy Sango **(I was not inclined to change this description for obvious reasons) (does that sexy sneaking thing where she appears by my side, hehe) Don't tell me they're going to fight again.

**Significant Shippou **(He took one look at my journal and saw my preferred descriptive word of him and threw a fit, so I changed it to keep some semblance of peace) Yea, but Kagome will stop it. She always does.

**Sexy Sango:** (looks cutely annoyed) I'd stop it. This is annoying and pointless.

During this whole time, the pair had been snarling and exchanging remarks at each other, both taunting and smooth. Kagome looked very annoyed and finally snapped at Inuyasha to sit, and Kouga took the hint. With a smooth flourish, he bid Kagome farewell and was off. And this explains why everything was hot, in a sort of metaphorical way. I just added the heavy to make this more interesting.

Not that Inuyasha's 'baby maker' competitors are very interesting, but they are very amusing. And sometimes, even if I get a splitting headache after all the yelling, screaming, and cursing, it is worth it to know that even if two guys ever hit on Sango again, that I can just remember that at least they don't follow us around. Or the fact that they don't brag about their 'baby makers' like Kouga was so inclined to do. I wonder how anyone would have dealt if both of them had a competition to see which one was really superior. Hmm… Well, at least I have the knowledge to know if that ever happens, I won't be the one embarrassed. Hehe.


	6. Shippou DayTruth and Tell Day

**Shippou Day **(Brought to you by Shippou!)

Shippou is the best! Shippou is king! Shippou is the most fearsome, terrifying, and clever fox demon to ever exist! Shippou is smarter than Miroku! Miroku should find a better hiding place for his diary! That's right, I called it a diary! What you gonna do, hit me? Haha! I found your diary! I'm gonna read it. I think. I'm gonna read some of it. No, I'm gonna read all of it! Then Shippou will have the ultimate embarrassing knowledge of Miroku! Miroku will kiss Shippou's feet and serve Shippou like a slave! And Shippou shall reign supreme! Shippou rules the world! Victory! Victory!

Miroku, Shippou cannot read or write, but this is what he wanted me to write to you from him. I promise I didn't read anything.

-Sango

**Truth and Tell Day- **(After Mid Day) also known as October 17. Sorry for not writing for so long, but it seems that many a day is spent doing nothing but walking. Even saving village after village is no longer impressive when you happen to do so every other day. However, I suppose that an entry every week would be sufficient, seeing as I cannot hope to write in this journal every day (which is not a diary Shippou!), like I had planned to do when I first got this journal. I suppose life is like that sometimes. Defiant of what you planned, I mean.

Today was any normal day, having been on the road sometime, that everyone was naturally very bored of 'I spy'. Even though the game was an amusing way to find out how other people really saw each other.

Ex. 'I spy something ill tempered, stubborn, arrogant, and ignorant.' (Kagome)

Or 'I spy an ugly wench who is useless.' (Inuyasha)

Or 'I see something yellow.' (Sango)

Or 'I spy with my little eye, something that begins with 't'!' (Shippou)

Or 'I spy a bomb!' (Kirara, which Shippou insists she said)

And 'I am utterly entranced with the sexiest person alive whom happens to grace this party with their presence.' (Take a wild guess)

Anyway, as soon as we were through with everything we spotted (we never really found the bomb Kirara 'said' she saw), we were all thoroughly bored. And being bored is nothing anyone really likes, and since Kagome has been unofficially elected as our entertainment provider (since the things from the future she insists are an every day occurrence are very funny to us), we all naturally turned to her. And I think she was a bit unnerved for she blurted a game very quickly.

The game is called 'truth or dare', and basically how it works is the person who is called upon either chooses between truth or dare. If they pick truth, they are asked a question, and no matter how embarrassing or personal, they must answer it truthfully. And if they pick dare, they then must do whatever outrageous deed that the person who called upon them has told them to do. After the person has answered the question or performed the dare, then they get to pick the next person to go. Then the game continues on and on until it is called off.

After the basic rules were laid out and we agreed to play (some a bit reluctantly), Kagome started since she was the only person who has ever played this game before and decided to show us how it was done.

Basic Conversation:

**Keen Kagome **(right now if that means she's eager or sharp… maybe a bit of both) So Shippou, truth or dare?

**Small Shippou **(ever since he defaced my journal, I have demoted him back to being 'small' even though I could have picked other nasty words to describe him. I can't believe he actually got Sango to help also. I hope she didn't read anything…) Um… dare! I am, after all, a brave and noble fox demon! (ignores snorts from some of our party)

**Keen Kagome:** Hmm… what would be a good Shippou dare?

**Indignant Inuyasha **(I particularly like this adjective) (mutter) You could dare the little weasel to drown himself.

**Small Shippou:** I am not a weasel!

**Keen Kagome:** That's it! (we all stare at her in horror, for even if Shippou can be bit annoying, we don't want to watch him drown himself) Shippou, you can't fight with Inuyasha for the rest of the game.

**Small Shippou:** (looks horrified) W-What?

**Indignant Inuyasha:** (sly smirk) Yea weasel.

**Small Shippou:** Why you-!

**Keen Kagome:** Shippou, remember you are a noble fox demon. Keep your word.

**Sango and I:** (glad that we were spared more headaches)

**Small Shippou:** (is torn between being pleased with comment or annoyed he can't strike back at Inuyasha) Inuyasha, truth or dare?

**Indignant Inuyasha:** Feh. Dare.

**Small Shippou:** (evil smirk) I dare you to hug Kagome!

**Indignant Inuyasha **(simultaneously with Kagome) What!

**Keen Kagome **(simultaneously with Inuyasha) What!

**Small Shippou:** And you have to say something nice to her!

**DHUIM:** (leans towards Sango) Can he do that? Dare him twice?

**Sexy Sango **(I have decided that even if I am irritated at her, she is still sexy) I guess.

**Indignant Inuyasha:** (turning various shades of red to match his clothes) I will not hug that stupid wench.

**Keen Kagome:** Hey!

**Small Shippou:** Well I guess if you're a little chicken demon…

**Indignant Inuyasha:** (to everyone's surprise, give Kagome a quick (albeit rough) hug) Uh… you… look nicer today.

**Keen Kagome:** (a bright red) What do you mean nicer?

**Indignant Inuyasha:** (not looking at Kagome) So Miroku, truth or dare?

**DHUIM:** Since no one else has picked it, I think I shall do truth.

**Indignant Inyuasha:** (smirk) So Miroku, are you still a virgin?

**Group other than DHUIM and Indignant Inuyasha:** (slight gasp)

**Keen Kagome:** (whispering to Sango) Is he?

**Sexy Sango:** Why are you asking me this?

**DHUIM:** (nonchalant shrug) Of course not. But even so, I am waiting for my one and only.

**Indignant Inuyasha:** Guess that must be every woman you meet… too bad you're not their one and only…

**DHUIM:** (ignoring Inuyasha) So fair Sango, truth or dare?

**Sexy Sango:** Um… truth?

**DHUIM:** (somewhat perverted look on face) Are you attracted to me?

**Sexy Sango:** What! I can't answer that!

**Small Shippou:** You have to answer the question. Miroku admitted he wasn't a virgin, so it's your turn Sango.

**Sexy Sango:** Well, if you weren't so perverted… and if you didn't ask every single woman you met to 'bear your child'… and if you actually did things without being libidinous…

**DHUIM:** You're avoiding the question, my fair Sango.

**Sexy Sango:** In your dreams Miroku. Inuyasha, truth or dare?

**DHUIM:** You didn't tell the honest truth Sango, you broke a rule.

**Indignant Inuyasha:** Truth.

**DHUIM:** Kagome, Sango broke a rule, did she not?

**Sexy Sango:** What will you do with the Shikon Jewel when we get it? Will you let Kaede or Kagome keep it?

**Keen Kagome:** Well…

**Indignant Inyuasha:** Feh! Give up the Shikon Jewel after I had to be confined to all of you and having to 'sit' whenever told! No way! I'm using it to become a full fledged demon.

**Small Shippou:** I'd use the Shikon Jewel to make Kagome bring me more lollipops. Kagome, do you have any?

**DHUIM:** Sango, it's all right if you don't want to admit to me that you are irresistibly attracted to me. Perhaps later tonight…

**Sexy Sango:** In your dreams Miroku.

**Keen Kagome:** Sorry Shippou, no lollipops.

**Indignant Inuyasha:** Feh. Give up the jewel after all this stupid work…

From there, the game spiraled a bit out of control until Kagome finally put her foot down. All in all, I found it very entertaining. Especially since I now know that Sango is attracted to me. I could tell by the cute way she got all flustered and she couldn't form sentences with stuttering a bit.


	7. Celebrate Good Times Day

**Celebrate Good Times Day-** (Mid Morning) November 1. Note: Sorry that these paragraphs have disappeared all together. I figure that it is better to reflect and to live in a moment than to brood about the subject before hand. Besides, in life, there is no way of turning back the sands of time, so might as well relive a moment instead of making snide comments about it before. I can always do this just as well inside my journal entry.

Also, I have noticed I have forgotten to keep putting the days of the week, but mostly because Kagome keeps forgetting to tell me what day they are.

Last night had to be one of the most fantastic nights of my life. Well, more like all of yesterday, though I suppose I should really tell you what happened.

Well, we had all been sitting around Kaede's hut, feeling useless because Kagome was not around, and Inuyasha had been moody, so it had not really improved anyone else's mood. Shippou was outside chasing around Kirara, Kaede was also outside doing something medicinal, Inuyasha was sulking in a tree, Sango was out trying to find rumors about the Shikkon Jewel while exterminating demons, and I was reading palms for more of the village maidens, who really seemed to enjoy this activity, even though I must have told the same fortune to every maiden. I suppose all women really appreciate being told they're beautiful or desirable, no matter who they are.

Anyway, while the day was fairly lazy, it was also the day Kagome came back (after about a week's absence), so we were all quite relieved. Even though Kagome is always promising to return to us, we all hold our breath until she does. No one more so than Inuyasha. We welcome her back whether she is in a wonderful mood or in an Inuyasha mood. Luckily, today she was absolutely joyous. Even Inuyasha had nothing bad to say to her today.

Apparently, she has passed one of those huge tests she's always studying for and complaining about, and she had brought things to celebrate. She had found these strange little hats that were made out of wood, except not so heavy and thin. Breakable, and different colors. They were cone shaped, and had string so one could wear these one one's head. Kagome told me they are called 'party hats' and are made of some substance called 'cardboard'. Quite remarkable, these things from the future.

Then she had brought 'chips' (which are always delicious, and in so many flavors!), 'soda' (drinks that come in little 'aluminum cans' that always tickle my nose), and of course, Ramen! She insisted we all have a huge party, which is supposedly like a festival except for a smaller group of friends that can occur at any given moment.

Even though Sango was not there, Kagome insisted we start setting up for this celebration of her passing her test as soon as possible. If Sango did not show up, Kagome decreed, we would wait for her. But still, Kagome was convinced Sango would automatically know we were planning a festival, and would immediately come.

Still, it was a great way to pass the day, especially after a week of boredom.

We cleaned Kaede's hut and her yard until they sparkled and shone, smelling of a lemon, which was a bit strong since Kaede had liked the smell so much, she over used it. We had to crack open all the windows and the door, but even then, Shippou and Inuyasha wouldn't set foot in it.

Next, we cleaned all of Kaede's furniture and silverware, making everything sparkle and shine, Kagome letting Shippou do this task in exchange for a lollipop. Often when I went to the stream to collect water for whatever purpose Kagome had conjured up for me, I would see the young demon washing dishes and humming, a gigantic lollipop disfiguring his normal round face. It was quite interesting, to tell the truth.

And then, when everything was clean enough to satisfy Kagome and Kaede, we began decorating. Of course, all of these decorations were provided by Kagome herself, and came from the future. And how interesting these decorations are.

Kagome brought 'tape' so we could pin these 'streamers' around Kaede's hut. They were like scrolls, except more thin and extremely delicate. In fact, Kagome banned Inuyasha from helping for he ripped a lot of them in half when trying to hang them up or tearing holes in them with those claws he loves to brag about so much. It was a bit amusing to see a high and mighty demon like Inuyasha sulking because he could not put up the colorful but delicate scrolls around Kaede's hut. I felt a bit of sympathy, but only a bit. Besides, Inuyasha loves his claws too much to cut them for something as simple as this.

Anyway, hanging up the streamers were interesting, to say the least. I have never been very artistic, nor have I claimed to be, but it seemed that hanging up these streamers was an ordeal. Kagome wanted it to look nice. Kaede said she didn't want her hut to look like a colorful rat's nest. Both chimed they couldn't possibly hang up the streamers themselves. Kagome's excuse was the fact that she had to oversee other delicate matters (like Inuyasha not eating all the Ramen), and Kaede insisted she shouldn't shamble around the hut in such a manner that would be necessary to put up the streamers, so both opted instead to order me about. For a woman who said she was going to oversee other people's progress also, Kagome found a lot of time to come back into the hut and declare what I was working on looked strange. And for a woman who shouldn't 'shamble around the hut' pretty much tore up the hut under her hot feet. Honestly, with women, you should just keep them in line, or else they'll stretch your patience into a thin line.

I had half a mind to just toss the streamers around and tape them where they landed, but Kagome said that streamers are supposed to stream around the hut. Which I suppose means they're supposed to be 'taped' up , which makes sense as to why she brought tape. So, I spent the better half of the day being critiqued under the harsh eyes of those two women, and nothing I seemed to do pleased them. I tried to hang them from the rafters of the hut, but Kaede insisted it didn't look right. Kagome then suggested that I 'stream' them from the rafters to let them crisscross around, but when I tried to follow her instructions, both women made faces at my work.

Honestly.

Still, once I had finally finished the decorations, Kagome pulled out balloons. Now, I have never seen these things before, but apparently you fill them up with air from your own lungs and they can float for a while. What a wonderful idea!

It was fun to see everyone's faces while they tried to fill the balloons with air, and after one too many hard tries, Shippou had gone light headed and collapsed on the floor, and Inyuasha kept popping them whenever he did get air in them.

I did fairly well, though I couldn't really tie the balloons like Kagome instructed, so in the end, Kagome just tied the balloons while Kaede and I worked on puffing up the balloons. I had to admit, they were very fun, especially once Shippou and I started a match of hitting it back and forth and not letting it touch the floor or the overly decorated ceiling. Who would have thought it would be such a challenge to keep such a small thing in the air? And from popping, since Shippou would sometimes forget and strike it with his claws. Ah well.

As luck would have it, Sango arrived beaten and tired while Shippou and I were playing with the balloons in the front yard. Sango really does pull of the beaten and weary look very well. She's not an eyesore even when she's all rumpled up. Hehe. Anyway, she looked a bit startled to see the balloons and flinched rather horribly when Shippou gave the balloon a particularly nasty hit and sent it screeching down to earth with a horrible 'pop' noise.

After explaining the situation to Sango, she changed out of her demon exterminating suit and joined us in decorating, though there wasn't much to put up. The few balloons Kaede had carefully guarded where floating around the hut, and there were strict orders from Kagome not to pop anymore (she gave Shippou and I a rather pointed look, though we both whistled innocently and glanced away).

Then the party went into full swing. Kagome had managed to prepare most of the food (in between giving Shippou more lollipops and instructing me on proper streamer positioning), which was quickly crowded by Inuyasha who always needs his Ramen, and Shippou, who had eaten too many lollipops, declined to eat any. Because of Inuyasha's vast generosity, we only had one Ramen container left, which Sango was kind to share with me. We had both reached for it, and instead hands collided, pardons were swapped stuttering, and blushes and secret glances were exchanged.

The rest of the night was spent close to Sango, both of us a bit flushed and uneasy but excited, though I hid it better.

It was just one of those nights you were glad to be alive, your friends surrounding you, a beautiful lady sharing food with you, and Shippou and Inuyasha were arguing over something again. Kagome was glowing and looking so happy with herself, and Kaede had a small secret smile on her face as she surveyed us. I think out of all of us, Kaede really needed this the most. Being alone in such a vast hut must be horrible, even with all her duties to keep her busy. And I should know.

I love celebrating good times.


	8. Snow Days

**Snow Day-** (Late at Night) The reason I feel I should write down the good times instead of the bad, is so that I can look back on this journal and smile. I want to remember the good old days, not the bad old days. Those I can remember on my own, but it is the good times I want to focus on. So I will write this silly event in for it brought a smile to mostly everyone's face. November 14, and Kagome can't remember what day of the week it is. Oh well, such is life.

There's nothing quite like the first day of snow. I remember some of my happiest memories were recorded into my memory with the gentle fall of snow. Small little still frames of my life, perched on my father's shoulders, outside the shrine, making snow angels. Laughing, catching snowflakes in our mouths, heads thrown back trying to taste them until our necks hurt from trying to make sense of the gray sky. Paintings of us watching the snow fall from our safe porch, warm tea cupped in our hands while we were both shivering, trying to get feeling back into our toes and laughing all the same. And sometimes, sometimes if I dig deep into my memories, jagged and black as they are, I can remember my mother.

Same wide smile, same complexion, same love for life. I think… she was named for the snow too. Perhaps that's why father would look so sad sometimes, staring out the window and watching the snow dance around. You missed her, didn't you? I was too young to remember, too young to understand, and now that I'm grown, how well I understand. That fate will befall me too, one day, if I'm not quick to spread my seed or defeat Naraku.

Memories… this is what I hope this journal will be full of. Good ones. I apologize for clogging it up with such morbid thoughts, but I can't help but feel a bit sad. Days go by, and yet I can truly say today is one of the days I will hold forever and close to my heart.

Today was the first day that the heavens opened their arms and sent forth sprinkles of snow drifting lazily down to earth.

Snow… it's been a long time, old friend. It's been a while since this white blanket has been warm cover to me.

I awoke early that morning by the sound of Inuyasha sneezing, which in itself is a bit strange, mostly because he hardly ever sneezes. At least, he never sneezes around us. He sees it as a sign of weakness, though I can't really say why. I had heard him earlier come in, shivering by the sound of his clacking fangs, and his desperate attempts to warm himself. Now that I thought about it, I had been cold when going to tend the fire, but in my sleep clogged mind, I had failed to notice the puffs of smoke coming out of my mouth, all too ready to accept they were somehow made by the fire and not me. Cold does that to me, dulls my senses which might have been fatal had we not been in the protective vicinity of Kaede's hut. There isn't a beast alive who can get past Kaede.

Anyway, I awoke with a start, me being a light sleeper, and rose to see Inuyasha dusting his usually bright red robes off. They were coated with cold snowflakes, which continued to assault me as Inuyasha was flecking them in my general direction. And then it hit me, making me leap to my feet. I resisted the urge to yelp at the sudden change from a toasty warm temperature to an icy cold one, but instead ran like a child to peep out the window. And there, on the already frosted windowsill, danced snowflakes.

"It's snowing!" I cried, forgetting that I was of course, an adult now and shouldn't be so affected by the snow, but suddenly the majesty of it came back to me, full force. I loved the snow. It held dear memories for me, and it wiped clean all the ugly things that had happened to me. Without a second thought, I slipped on my sandals and had dashed under the flap of a door and was out in the snow, smiling widely. It felt nice.

I head Shippou and Kirara come out after me, both yelping happily and dancing around in the snow, singing some childish song about it. And I couldn't help but join in. I saw Kaede shaking her head and smiling at the foolishness of it all, Kagome's head peeking over her shoulder to see what all the commotion was about. And then her eyes widened, and she ducked behind the old woman and soon appeared, sporting her school uniform even though it wasn't going to be much protection against the snow.

She joined us, laughing and trying to sing even though she didn't know the song, while Inuyasha poked his head out. He looked about to snap something about shutting up, like he usually did when such silliness occurred, but seeing Kagome's happiness, his face softened.

A moment later, Sango was out with us, her arms outstretched, her eyes closed. She was smiling, a true smile as pure and beautiful as the snow. Kirara ran circles around her mistress, crying out in happiness, even though the demon was one of fire.

And then she ran over to Shippou and Kagome, who were trying to erect a snowman who looked like a certain half demon. Inuyasha, not missing this, let out a small 'feh', but posed none the less. Even if it was unwilling. The expression between both snow demon and half demon was almost close enough as to be scary. The snow demon even sported the same annoyed expression that Inuyasha currently had formed on his features.

Which gave me an idea… Sneaking away from the group, I started to assemble my own snowman. Or should I say snow woman? It was simple enough, since I had often gazed upon my muse, as artists would say, and knew her features so well. Should I have her dressed as a simple village girl? Perhaps the fiery demon slayer I knew her to be? In the end, I couldn't resist putting her in such a tight suit, and was just finishing her luscious bottom when I heard footfalls behind me. Too enraptured with my own creation, and still finishing the round derriere when I felt Sango's prized weapon slam into the side of my head, sending me flying.

I heard several choice words for me, even though my head was currently buried in the snow.

When I emerged, no worse for wear though a bit chilled, I saw that Kagome and Shippou had completed their snow Inuyasha and were giggling about it. Shippou was pointing out some of the finer traits that the snow Inuyasha had compared to the real thing, when a snowball hit his head. Shippou whipped around angrily, only to spot Inuyasha, whistling innocently, even though Inuyasha never whistles, nor does he do anything very innocently.

Scraping together his own snowball, Shippou launched one at the half demon, who was busy trying to destroy the snow Inuyasha, and it hit him right in the rear. Quite a funny thing to see, actually. Red as his clothes, Inuyasha slowly turned around, pinning Shippou with what had to be one of the most deadly glares he's ever pinned.

However, everyone but Inuyasha was trying hard not to burst out laughing, but when he fixed his glare on one of us, they would burst out laughing, and would thus trigger the rest of us into a hysterical bout of laugher. And then he started flinging snow at everyone, making everyone duck behind Kaede's hut. Within minutes, we had assembled a snow army, with a snow fort and everything.

Poor Inuyasha was left to fling snow (like a dog would dirt) at us while our wall held. Some how, we had managed to build a wall that hid Shippou, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and I, and from there, we assembled an impressive amount of snowballs.

Both Shippou and Kirara would make the snowballs while the rest of us would cautiously peek over the edge and throw them at Inuyasha. I must admit, that I am glad that I was never against Sango, for she had formidable aim. When everyone tired of hitting only Inuyasha (who had dug right down to the dirt in his search for snow), that Sango threw a snow ball at me. And then erupting into shrieks and giggles, the whole snow match turned into a free for all. I know Shippou and Kagome had gotten me once or twice, but I was aiming for Sango. Following her while she darted, I pelted snow balls at her, once getting her on the arm. But that was only once.

The rest of the time, Sango would hit me in the face, behind, chest, legs, and anything else that happened not to be hiding behind a formable shield. But it was worth it. Sango was flushed a quite fetching color of red, and her laughter was floating around me like the snow. It was beautiful.

Later, we all crafted what Kagome called a sled, and soon took turns riding it. Mostly it was Inuyasha and Kagome, Shippou with one of the girls, and Kirara with Sango, though once or twice Sango allowed me to sit with her as we slid down the hill, whooping and laughing until we hit a rock or something and were flung out of it. Laughing, I would help Sango up, who was often not able to get up because she was laughing so hard. And when she took my hand, we would only double over helplessly and fall down. To my surprise, Sango didn't immediately kick me off of her when I landed on a compromising position on top of her. We just gazed at each other, her hair spread out like black ink across the snow, her lips as red as her eye shadow and her cheeks.

And then I would stand up and help her up, breaking the moment. Not yet Sango, not yet…

After we were done playing around in the snow, shivering, we all headed back to Kaede's hut where, dripping, we sat around the fire she had built and sipped hot tea. We laughed and joked, recounting the best hits (Sango of course), the Inuyasha and Sango snow people, how far Shippou had flown off the sled when he and Kagome had hit a bump, and countless other little things that were so much warmer around a fire, drinking in laugher like warm tea.

Author's Notes I told myself that I wouldn't leave these here, because this is supposed to be Miroku's journal, and his alone, but I just want to let all of you who review and like to read this story know how much I appreciate your feedback. When I first posted it up, I was deterred because hardly anyone seemed to like it. I continued, but at a much slower pace than I would have if I had positive feedback. I figured no one was reading it, so what was the point in updating? Many times I just thought about dropping the project, but I thank all of you who stuck with it for reviewing and letting me know how much you enjoy the story because I love writing it. I love Miroku as a character because I know he has depth yet no one wants to even go there. Kagome and Inuyasha are just ick. Sorry to say. And I want to give special thanks to sangofan89, Miako, and AnimeMiko15 for never failing to review! You guys are the best! And FavouriteKitten, your review totally made my day. I was on the verge of just deleting the story when I read your input and wouldn't want to disappoint someone as awesome as you. So enjoy. Sorry for taking up space in the diary. Er, journal.


	9. Sneak Peek at the Springs Day

**Sneak Peek at the Springs Day**- (Early Morning) November 22. Kagome tells me that she won't be seeing us for a while. She has a big break coming up, and she wants to spend a couple days with her family and then she'll come and visit us. Inuyasha doesn't seem too happy about it, but their love quarrels are none of my business nor concern. The only things they bring me are a headache or smug happiness. Besides, I'm grateful my own happiness isn't dependent on someone so prone to mood swings as both of them are. However, I don't know if being dependent on someone I can never have is any better. But on with the story.

Since the weather has gotten so cold around here, it seemed natural to everyone to try and have one last dip in the hot springs before they froze over. If they froze over. No one was really sure if they would, but then again, no one really wanted to take the chance. Besides, unlike Kagome who can have a hot bath whenever she wants in the future, we cannot. And as used to freezing cold water as I am, since meditating under rushing waterfalls is something that I was often subjected to when I was young, I can't say I'm particularly fond of the temperature. Besides, when you're cold, things tend not to be so interesting. And like I've said before, it makes me sluggish. And if there's anything that both Inuyasha and I detest is being sluggish.

So, loaded down with Kagome's exotic and not to mention somewhat bizarre bathing kit, that consists of multi-fruited tubes and square soaps that reek of flowers backed away in boxes that are not supposed to be wet, and a strange device in the shape of some foreign animal that Kagome says is called a 'float tube' and the animal is called a 'giraffe'. Of course, most of these fun things are for the girls, and the float tube is for Shippou, since the young fox demon is utterly terrified of swimming by himself and because he's the only one who fits in the small thing. And since Shippou is still technically young, he's allowed to bathe with the girls, which I don't see as fair.

Shippou is only young in age, since he has already fallen in love with a woman (well, close enough to one anyway…), and has already had female trouble. He also has proven himself in many battles, and sometimes makes decisions and comments that show how insightful he is. So how come he gets to bathe with two perfectly beautiful maidens?

I have discussed this with Inuyasha, and even though he dislikes the fact to admitting he likes Kagome, he really can't deny it much anymore. Especially not after they've started holding hands at night, and I've stayed up plenty of nights just to amuse myself with this prospect. Anyway, Inuyasha agrees with me that this is very unfair, so we have both decided since this is going to be one of the last occasions we will get to be able to um, watch over the girls, we will take full advantage.

But of course, matters like this must be handled delicately. No doubt that the girls will be on high alert, but I figure from prior experience that they will let their guards down right in the middle of their soak. That way, Inuyasha and I simply can't be called perverts for we didn't see anything, but will see enough skin to satisfy our...curiosity. Yes, that's the word.

"Hey Miroku," Inuyasha whispers rather loudly to me as he comes up by my side, "you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you've done this a lot, and it's never turned out well…" Obviously he's thinking about the slaps. Well, all I have to say is that they're worth it. Besides, if Sango really disliked it, I have a feeling that I would not be standing next to Inuyasha today. Still, she does pack a punch, and there's always the fact that Kagome might run off to the future and not come back for weeks. But then again, Inuyasha can always go to the future and drag her back. She seems to like it when Inuyasha goes to fetch her, so perhaps things wouldn't be too catastrophic.

"Yes." I say firmly, and move away from him before I become plagued with doubts. Besides, if Shippou gets to play with the girls in the hot springs, why can't we have a quick peek? It's not like we'll do anything else. I hear Inuyasha sigh loudly behind me, but he makes no objections. Sango glances at us suspiciously, as if she knows what we're plotting, but says nothing before turning back and talking to Kagome.

Suddenly they get very quiet and random bouts of hysterical laughter ensue, and Inuyasha shoots a look at me. Obviously he's suspicious, and doesn't think it's a good idea. How sad. And to think that Inuyasha was actually the one that suggested we do this in the first place.

By the time we've gotten to the hot springs, one would think that Inuyasha had ant demons in his big billowy clothes of his, the way he's always twitching. Kagome's stopped more than once to ask him if he's okay and what's the matter, but every time he answers, his voice seems a pitch higher than normal, and his face perpetually wears an alert and jumpy look. In fact, the first time she asked, he jumped up and hit his head on a tree branch and then was promptly buried in a mini-avalanche of snow. Smooth Inuyasha, way to not arouse their suspicion.

Finally Inuyasha points out (with his newly higher pitched voice) that we've reached the hot springs.

The girls only stick around long enough to help us build a fire and to settle their stuff down. Then in very serious voices, coupled with very serious death glares, they tell us not to peek in. And then without a second thought or word, they grab all their things and Shippou, heading to the hot springs giggling loudly. Inuyasha once again tries to send me a look, though I ignore it until they're out of hearing range.

"Look Miroku, I have a really bad feeling about this. Why don't we just call it off? I can smell the mischief those two are brewing." Inuyasha says, frowning as he leans back against a tree. Distantly, I hear the loud shrieks of the girls as they jump into the hot springs, and Shippou's weaker one a few moments later. He doesn't get in unless both girls have tightly secured their towels around themselves and are already in the hot springs. Then he puts on these things called swim trunks, which are water resistant and have pictures of bubbles on them, and then his float tube and then is in.

From the constant splashing and laughter, it sounded like fun. Perhaps Shippou was even doing some fox magic and making sharks in the water. The first time that had happened, Kagome had come back shrieking in her towel, launched herself at Inuyasha while we could all hear Sango pick up her huge weapon and the horrendous sound of a lot of water being displaced. A few moments later, Shippou flew through the trees and hit one of them, landing on my lap, dazed. Sango stomped back a few moments later, also clad only in a towel (how divine), surveyed her handy work and explained to us what had happened. It was quite entertaining, though I doubt Shippou would do magic like that anymore. Nobody likes to get hit with Sango's weapon, even if there was a large barrier of water to cushion the blow.

A few moments later, Inuyasha and I were sneaking closer, listening intently to the content sighs and the occasional splashing sounds. There was a convenient boulder placed right in front of the path that Inuyasha and I were creeping up on, large enough to conceal both of us with some space. I took the right side, while Inuyasha snuck to the left. And then with a small nod to each other, we both peeked around the corner.

And received the biggest shock of our lives.

There sat Kaede, in all of her ancient glory, scrubbing her arms and humming some screechy old tune. So shocked and horrified at all the wrinkles, the eye patch, and all the gray hairs, Inuyasha and I sat there and gaped, instead of taking the sensible route and running. Kaede soon looked up and saw us, and let out a girly little shriek, which would have been humorous had she not loaded her bow with arrows and shot at us with deadly aim.

And if that hadn't been enough, Sango, Kagome, and Shippou came tearing out of nowhere (it soon became apparent there was more than one hot spring, and we had just picked the wrong one to sneak up to), all ready to fight. When they saw how many arrows had painfully pierced our hides, they all dropped to the ground laughing, unable to even get up from the ground, their laughter was so great.

It wouldn't have been as embarrassing if Kaede hadn't added in an indignant old voice, "If ye wanted to see me like this so badly, ye should have at least should have asked and joined me!"

It took the others hours to stop from laughing.

Author's Notes Next chapter is the last one. Sorry. Thank you to all who have supported this and found it just as amusing as it was to write!


	10. Musings 2End

**Musing #2-** (Mid Day) December 4.

I guess I've come full circle. It's almost been a year since I've been writing in this journal, and now that I look back at it, it seems as if so much has been accomplished and yet so little. There were some sad times, most I didn't care to record in this book, but there were just enough happy times to equal it out, which I tried to record as faithfully as I could in this book. However, things are changing. The pages are no longer as white as they once were, the paper not as crisp. It's been through rain, snow, sun, drama, happiness, hurt, and suffering with me, and it shows. It no longer has limitless pages to fill, and now my writing is cramped in order to fit these last thoughts on these small, yellowing pages.

I don't know who will inherit this notebook when it's all done, I don't know what will happen to us in the end. To Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome, Naraku, Kouga, Shippou, Kaede, Sango and myself. I want to know, I desperately do. I just hope that whatever happens to us in the end, that you, whoever you are, know of us. I want you to know who we are, and what we did. And if you don't know the details, our names will be enough.

I hope for a lot of things.

I hope that Inuyasha and Kagome get together in the end. It's apparent they care for each other, and don't the legends always end with the hero and the heroine getting together? It seems so, and this is a legend in the making, isn't it? Besides, they're meant to be together, I think.

I hope that Kikyo finds happiness, even though I really could care less for her. I know what it feels like to be an animated shell. I also know that there's probably a way to make her heart beat again, and with her beauty and talents, she'll be able to find someone, I know it. And I hope that her and Kaede get to sit down and talk. I think that Kaede would really like that, but I can't be sure. And I don't even need to wish for Kaede. I know she's a tough woman. She'll make this through and live a healthy old life, surrounded by friends who utterly adore and respect her.

I hope that Kouga finds himself a nice wolf girl, though I don't know how many of those are left. Wolves mate for life, don't they? I guess it's a good thing that he and Kagome haven't 'mated'. There's a chance for him. And even if he probably didn't mean to help us most of the time, he has. He's been a help, and a source of amusement for me. Happiness is all I can wish for him.

I hope that Shippou winds up happy, and that he'll keep in touch. I know he's aching to go on his own adventure to prove himself, and I suppose that's good and all. Me, I've had enough adventure to last me a lifetime. I know that Shippou's burning with a foxfire to go out and make a name for himself. He probably dreams big.

I am even concerned for Myoga. I hope he finds what he's looking for. And that Inuyasha stops abusing his father's faithful servant. Myoga really isn't so bad, just lacking in courage.

Even Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half brother, has helped us out of tough spots before. I'm not even going to delude myself into thinking that the two will wind up friends, or even on brotherly terms, but I think it wouldn't be too bad if some type of peace or understanding enveloped the two. Sesshoumaru is a powerful demon, not to mention a bit stubborn like his half brother, and deserves his own happy ending. He is almost like a king anyway. And his two companions Rin and Jakken. I hope escape this unscathed.

All those villagers too, that are always so oppressed by demons. They deserve some peace and quiet, don't you think? But I know they'll be fine. Kagome is proof of that, and all the magic she brings back from the future. A country that is ours but so foreign. For all the little people, whose names I can't seem to recall, but their faces have been burned into my mind. I want them to smile again at the moon light on their faces, not scuttle back into their huts in fear of men or demon alike.

For Sango, eternal happiness and the true love of a wonderful man I know she deserves. I hope she sees the rise of her village, the return of her brother to her arms. I want her to see small children laughing and playing as they run around the ghost of a village where she lost everything. I hope she is able to heal, and in time, love. I hope her brother isn't scared by this experience either. I wish them both the best. Gods, how I wish her the best.

And me? Ah, what does it matter? As long as I see Naraku into an early grave, what more do I need to ache for? The Wind Tunnel will be gone. I will not have to ask every woman I come across to bear my child. I won't need to hide behind the mask of unfeeling anymore. I would be able to take my first deep breath as a person who truly can breathe, who isn't bound to a curse. I will be free, and alive. I will be content.

But… Well, I suppose since you already know everything, I wish for me and Sango. For eternity. I know it can happen. Especially with Sango at my side.

I can change for her, I'd change for her gladly. And the best part is she wouldn't even ask me too. Wouldn't everyone be surprised when we all reunite, if we don't all live next door to each other, sharing a little picket fence, when they see the change in me? When she notices?

There are so many things in life that I want to try. Holding her without flinching when I feel the beads that keep the Wind Tunnel at bay clacking against her back. Not having to peep in on her when she's in the hot springs because I already know she's mine. To see our children running around, little Sangos and Mirokus interacting on a daily basis. I wonder if we'll have a girl with Sango's complexion and my eyes? Or perhaps, a boy with my complexion and Sango's eyes? Perhaps twins? It matters not.

I simply can't wait for the future, though I know I can change now. Even though Naraku still lurks somewhere, as always, I'm ready for him to go back into the underworld where he belongs. I'm ready for change, for the future. I'm ready to make all my useless hopes and wishes a reality. I'm ready to be alive and know that Naraku is dead.

So it's with a bit of regret that I leave you unfinished. That all I can fill you up with is my hopes and dreams, my good times and bad times and leave the story unfinished. I myself hate loose ends. But this book is growing heavy, and my hands are wavering from the page. I fear that if I carry you any longer, I'll take you to the grave with me. And where will my legacy be in that? Who will be the one to read about Shippou's cleverness? How will anyone be able to read about Inuyasha and Kagome? Who will be able to hear about our good deeds and remember them? How can someone sing songs of our greatness if there are no words to craft them?

Besides, I suppose leaving this on a happier note than a somber one will be better. If I do fail, I know there will be four very capable people mourning me, but able to avenge me. I know that they won't fail. They won't fall if I do. Our sorrows of yesterday will become tomorrow's strength. Didn't someone very wise tell me that once?

Ah, but I'm getting off track.

I hope whoever is reading this knows of me. Better yet if you're descended from me, and I'm at your shoulder, old and squinting to try to make out words my youthful hand made out, unable to recall what all the hubbub was about, but able to remember clear as day how I felt. And hopefully Sango will be right next to you, remembering everything in that pretty head of hers, and still having enough strength to smack me upside the head when remembering, calling me a pervert though we both know what she really means.

So I'll leave you with the thought that I made it out fine, and that I changed for the better but I still lived for the same reasons and hopes. And I'll believe the same for you.

Sayonara

Miroku


End file.
